This invention relates to a system for picking cabbages.
The problem with cultivating cabbage is that to date it has not been possible to automate the picking of the latter without damaging the cabbages, which are very fragile; this then makes them unsuitable for consumption or for canning. Moreover, because at the beginning the stem of the cabbage may bend toward the ground and therefore shift with regard to the planting row, there is the danger that the dividing of the stems into sections may be done at inappropriate locations. The object of the invention is to overcome these drawbacks.